Strange
by alissa753
Summary: Lilly and Jackson, her new boyfriend, were haning out at the beach until something goes terribly wrong. OneShot. Lackson.


Title: Strange

Summary: Lilly and Jackson are hanging out at the beach and having a great time. But, she isn't expecting what happens next. She ends up losing the love of her life is a horrible yet strange accident.

Rating: Teen, just to be safe

Pairing: Lackson!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Duh

A/N: Hope you enjoy it. It was sorta random.

* * *

"Hey, Lilly!" said Jackson a few feet away at Rico's. 

"Hey, Jackson! Is your shift almost over?" I asked, playing with my hair.

"Yeah, Lils. Just let me take care of something real fast." He said, and walked into the storeroom.

I waited for a few minutes, and then he came back out, hopped over the counter, and grabbed my hand. He took me down to the shore, and then I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm laughing because you are so romantic sometimes." I said. We sat down and I laid my head on his shoulder.

We started talking about random things, and then suddenly, a wave crashed over us. I spit out water, and then we both started laughing. We got up and turned around, to go to the Stewart's and dry off.

"Geez. I'm soaking wet." I said.

"Yeah, you are." He said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to your romanticness." I said, playfully pushing him.

Then suddenly, a wave hit us with so much force, we were drawn into the ocean.

"Jackson! Help!" I screamed, mouth full of water.

I was treading water in, what seemed like, the middle of the ocean.

"Jackson! I need you! Where are you?" I screamed.

I couldn't take it. I passed out. I didn't make it. At least, I don't think so.

"Lilly! Are You okay?" I heard a voice.

"Am ... am I ... am I in ... heaven?" I asked. I was out of breath, and felt dizzy.

"You're alive! I knew you were strong!" The voice yelled. I could tell, almost immediately, that is was Jackson.

"Ja ... Jack ... Jackson?" I said, not exactly believing it was him.

"Lilly! I love you!" he said.

"I love you too," I said weakly.

I sat up to see that we were still on the beach.

Another wave came in. I was pulled back into the ocean. This time, I was so weak. I knew I couldn't make it. Wait, what about Jackson? Will he make it? I have to stay strong for him. He stayed strong for me.

I can do this. I can be strong for Jackson. I'm losing air. I have this strange feeling. I can't tell what it is. I can't think. My brain is losing oxygen. I can't do this. I'm ... I'm ... not going to make it ...

"Lilly! Lilly!" I heard someone say. This time, I know it's not Jackson. It's a girl's voice.

"Lilly! Please wake up! I can't lose you too!" I heard someone say while sobbing.

"Please! Please!" she said as the sobs got louder.

I could feel myself breathing, I knew I was alive. I couldn't bring enough to move, let alone speak.

"Lilly . . ." the voice said, and then they trailed off. I could hear intense crying. I wanted to let them know I was okay, but I was too weak. I passed out.

I woke back up to the same crying. I could feel my brain working again. I was on a soft surface, and the girl crying was ... Miley.

I wanted to talk to her so badly. I wanted to let her know that everything will be okay. I, then though of Jackson. I loved him so much; I used all my strength and murmured the only word I could.

"Jackson," I said, very weakly.

"Lilly, you're awake, you're alive!" I heard Miley say.

I opened my eyes and saw her, with red puffy eyes. She was still crying, but trying to force a smile. She leaned down and hugged me.

"She's okay! She's alive!" she screamed.

My mom came in, followed by my dad. I could tell that they were crying also.

I was hugged numerous times, and then I saw Robbie Ray walk in. He was crying the most. I knew I was almost his second daughter, but I didn't think he'd be this upset. He looks like one of his children ...

"Jackson!" I screamed. "Is he okay? Where is he?" I panicked, looking around the room.

"Lilly, Jackson isn't here. He never made it to the hospital." Miley said, choking out sobs. "He was sucked into the ocean, and was eaten by a giant squid." She finished.

I laid there stunned. I started crying, it made my head hurt more, but I couldn't help it. The love of my life was eaten by a squid.

"No," I started, "This isn't real. This isn't happening."

Miley hugged me tightly, and held onto my hand. I now knew that my fears had been confirmed. I laid back and passed out for the last time. I drifted away into a sea of blackness. I never came back. Although, I could still think, but I was only a soul, I had no body, no mind. This is weird, it's like I'm in a different world. This whole thing is just strange . . .

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review! Flames accepted! 

PS. This is a OneShot. It will not turn into a story, nor will it ever be updated.


End file.
